Turbine valve actuators are known in the prior art, e.g., from patent document DE 10 2004 042 891 B3. That turbine valve actuator includes a hydraulic working cylinder. A piston rod unit is permanently spring-loaded, preferably by a packet of Belleville washers and is held against the compressive force of the Belleville washers via the system pressure of a fluid circuit in a retracted position. In the event of a system pressure drop, the piston rod unit extends from the working cylinder, and a control valve is activated to control a medium flow to a consumer unit and, in this case, to stop a mass flow of steam for the driving of a steam or gas turbine.
In the known actuating cylinder with mechanical springs, the drive must be designed and manufactured according to the individual requirements of the individual steam valve type.
A subsequent adaptation of the turbine valve actuator to another steam valve is not possible. The end result is a wide variety of types, which is associated with high costs for development, production, storage, and distribution.